


The Dying Light

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied Rebirth, M/M, Sky Factory AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: “I went into the Beneath,” Gavin confesses. “Wanted to help with your machines.” Except it’s far too dark and even colder than any place they’ve created. The torches weren’t enough to snuff out the Grue. Without even the tiniest bit of it, he was left powerless in its wake.





	The Dying Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was a [prompt fill](https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/post/174131025561/) that I kept pushing off posting because I've been so busy with work. I'm sorry for the radio silence with my writing.  
> If you enjoy this, please consider checking out [my tumblr](https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/). ♥

The still of morning comes without a sign of light. There’s no sun to break up the clouds in a glow of gold. No spark of warmth to make the flowers unfold towards it. Life wakes to darkness. It’s not long after that anyone realizes something is terribly wrong. **  
**

High in their floating garden hidden within the clouds, the gods and goddess find themselves plunging into darkness.

It’s easy to place blame onto the lunar god. Ryan has on several occasions played along in disturbing the cycle of sun and moon. His dance together with the solar queen has been nothing but jovial and innocuous, however, and the darkness that consumes them is harsh. It’s far too cold for Ryan’s taste.

* * *

So he looks, and looks, and looks: Gavin is nowhere to be found anywhere in their home above the humans.

He finds him below in the Overworld instead. His fox form is frail, hair frayed and missing patches, and a dark black sludge drips from his mouth. The grass beneath Gavin’s paws withers from its touch.

Ryan’s skin pales. His chest tightens with each step closer. Seeing the pained expression that crosses Gavin’s face when he looks up at the other god makes his heart slam into his stomach. Shakily, he drops to his knees, hands reaching out but dares not to touch. He can’t find his voice.

The flash of light that comes from Gavin is not gold. It’s gray and cold and hurts his eyes; when he’s able to open them he’s faced once again to the human form. He wishes he didn’t have to see it.

Gavin looks far worse. Yet, he still has the strength to smile at Ryan as he wobbles over to drop into his lap. He weakly shifts so they’re back to chest. His head droops down as though every bit of strength has seeped out of him, just like the warmth that always radiates within. He’s cold to the touch.

“I went into the Beneath,” Gavin confesses. “Wanted to help with your machines.” Except it’s far too dark and even colder than any place they’ve created. The torches weren’t enough to snuff out the Grue. Without even the tiniest bit of it, he was left powerless in its wake.

Carefully, hissing as he does so, Gavin lifts his shirt to reveal a large bite mark on his side: He was missing a decent amount of skin and muscle. Claw marks rake across his chest as well. The gold that seeps from his blood turns to black like the sludge he’d previously been puking up.

The veins around his body are just as dark. Ryan’s all too aware now of this discoloration. Even his lips are tinged dark and eyes sagging with bags.

This darkness is far, far different from his own. It makes him sick. Whatever the Grue has created now poisons his queen. He’s not even sure he can heal him as he’s too afraid to press his hands against the wound. Ryan doesn’t want to hurt Gavin any further.

Yet, Gavin takes his hands and wraps him around his waist. He locks their fingers together.

Ryan drops his head on Gavin’s shoulder, holding him tightly in a hug.

“You can’t die. Please don’t die,” He says into his shirt, words watery and quiet. Tears drip from his eyes which turns to the rain that trickles down on them. “Please.”

His pleas go unanswered. To think they were untouchable, undying deities… They could create and destroy anything with a wave of their hand but stopping someone from dying was still out of their grasp. It’s an unfortunate part of fate as slowly, Gavin’s body deteriorates within his hold. Like the stars that flicker above them, his body falls apart into particles that fade away as though they were dust.

Gavin just barely manages a few, final words. “I love you.” He whispers it like a broken prayer.

And then he was gone.

And the sun rises.

Though showers still fall onto the Overworld, the clouds do little to obstruct the sun. It’s glow just as warm as it is every cycle. When Ryan finally looks up to gaze at it, his right eye burns uncomfortably. The color of a once piercing blue eye is now replaced with a radiant gold; eerily similar to to the color of one solar queen.

He weakly turns his head back to their garden with a heavy heart. There’s a sudden flash that lights the sky with white. The rain stops. Ryan’s lips quirk ever so slightly.


End file.
